Serve My Savior The Demon King
by MM Browsing
Summary: Sakura, Arturia, Medusa, Illya, and Bazett participate of the fifth grail war had lost the battle and about to witness Angra Mainyu birth but it was stop by the counter guardian. With his Noble Phantom he save the girls life and give them the Holy Grail for their happy ending but the girls seeing his life use the wish to give Lelouch Vi Britannia his happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not the ownership Nasuverse work or Code Geass.

**Summary: **Sakura, Arturia, Medusa, Illya, and Bazett participate of the fifth grail war had lost the battle and about to witness Angra Mainyu birth but it was stop by the counter guardian. With his Noble Phantom he save the girls life and give them the Holy Grail for their happy ending but the girls seeing his life use the wish to give Lelouch Vi Britannia his happy ending.

**A/N:** Please note I'm not sure if I will continue this story. If you notice my work, I'm more like summary style story then story like. Depend how the story respond if good then I need to figure out how to put a forum and ask for some help. Otherwise I would most likely continue this with summary like style again. If not I hope someone can take over. Tell me you think and put it in the review.

* * *

"The blinding black light I had being trap here for so long, I can't stand to look at them anymore."

"Hehheh... I'll be able to get away from this blinding black light... Wait for me, Senpai... I'll be reborn soon enough... but... Who's Sempai, again? That's really strange... Who was I waiting for? And what was I trying to do? I guess it doesn't really matter. ...Soon... I can get to the outer world. I've wanted to for so long now."

"What this… a man wearing black cape and mask. What is he doing? Wait what you are doing. Stop! Stop! Don't destroy the core. I need it to get out!"

The mask man stab with his sword and torrent that poured forth stirred up countless light particles whirls and devoured the Greater Grail core addition Angra Mainyu with the blinding light.

Sakura, who is the middle of all this, was just silently staring at this moment of annihilation as if her body and mind were robbed away by that blinding light.

"…"

"This light… what is this light… it feels so warm… did the mask man made this light…"

This light is bringing distant memory.

Isn't this light she was pursuing the outer world.

That particularly vivid memory brought Sakura Matou away from her madness.

One tear streaked past her cheek. Sakura Matou felt somewhat at a loss.

Just what was she confused with, and what did she miss?

"Just what, did I…"

Before this murmur that had no audience left her mouth, the white light brought everything into another world.

* * *

Sakura Matou stirs her sleepy eyes as she awoke to an unfamiliar room. For a moment she just laid still and stared around for clues as to where she might be. The sounds of groaning voice caught her attention and turn her head to spot Saber, Rider, and a little girl waking up as well.

What happen? Where am I? It what all the girls in the room questions and the last time they remember are… Memories were slowing coming back, and one stood out… The Holy Grail War… Shirou… Dark Sakura…

"No…" Sakura slowly repeating that word hugging herself and shaking uncontrollably. Other girls aren't doing any better their eyes show despair as they recall. Before they complete loss a voice pierce the girls' despair. "Calm down everything is fine."

The man wearing black mask and a cape appear, the same man who fought against them with other and prevent them from awaken Angra Mainyu… the Counter Guardian. He explains they are inside a Reality Marble and the girls are outside their timeline. Using his Nobel Phantasm call Zero Requiem he drain the power of the Holy Grail and AngraMainyu to make a wish that grant masters and servants a happy ending.

However the five girls who are inside his Reality Marble supposed to end their happy ending world instead because Illya and Sakura is connected to the Greater Grail core adding Saber connect to Sakura and Rider is still contract with Sakura they got drag with Zero. Unexpected an unknown woman that none of the girls had met with violet hair and a suit. They later found out she was one of the master for the Holy Grail War until Kirei Kotomine betray her and left to die but for some reason the Greater Grail had entangled Bazett inside a void like place inside it core until Zero's Noble Phantom drag her out to Zero's Reality Marble.

"Explaining will be difficult to understand." Pulling down his mask revealing a handsome man and forward his mask to them. "Here all of you touch the mask, you will understand better." The girls give a question look nonetheless they reluctantly reach over and touch the mask.

They were thrown into a flash of mental image.

Sakura's Flashback:  
Cherry blossoms had bloom in spring as Sakura watch together with Shirou, Rin, and Rider sharing a picnic together laughing and talking their days while Rin and Sakura have a moment of private talk between them.

Rin turn and said "One last question then: are you happy Sakura?"

Sakura smiled, and said "Yes, I'm very happy."

Saber's Flashback:  
After Saber destroys the Holy Grail, she will no longer be a Heroic Spirit. Believing there was no such reason to have done so in the first place, she ruminates on not seeing the simple fact that she stood by her country while her countrymen did not stand by her. She begins to fade without the blessing of the Grail, finally returning to the hill. Before Saber become completely gone she says her last words to Shirou.

"But before I go... Know that I am so very grateful. And that I care for you deeply. You told me that what I built was far from a Utopia and that even though I can't save everyone... I should be proud of my accomplishments. Thank you. I will move on from that hill with those words in my heart. Goodbye, my Master. I wish you the best, and may all of your dreams come true."

Saber close her eyes as the sunrise wash through her skin and the wind gently blowing through her free following hair until she was gone.

Illyasviel von Einzbern's Flashback:  
"Illya it's morning, wake up." Red hair boy Shirou yells his little sister.

"10... more minutes..." the loli rolled up in their blanket sheets. She didn't get up and just went back to sleep.

"Are you sure? Kaa-sama will be driving you two to school if you're late, sinc-" The girl instantly got off the bed and headed to the bathroom then turn in for breakfast in record time. Eating together with Shirou while being under the care of Sella and Leysritt , while their parents are abroad.

"See you later!" Illya yelled to Shirou, Sella, and Leysritt as she rushed into the all-girls' academy, living a peaceful life with her family.

Bazett Fraga McRemitz's Flashback:  
Seeing herself as a third perspective watching Kirei Kotomine betrayed her counterpart and severed her left arm to obtain her Command Spell, leaving her almost dead. Kirei then used her stolen Command Seals to gain the allegiance of Lancer and enter into the 5th Holy Grail War.

Lancer: Bazett! Hey, Bazett!? What the heck happened!? W-What...!?

Kirei: So, Lancer, I see that you have raced back to protect your precious Master. Too bad, you just missed her.

Lancer: ... Who the hell are you?

Kirei: My name is Kirei Kotomine. I am your new Master.

Lancer: Huh...!? Those Command Spells... Are those...!?

Despite Lancer wishes to avenge his fallen master, Lancer was forced to bend to Kotomine's will. Lancer is disgruntled at having to serve a Master who uses such cowardly tactics, but he is forced to obey Kirei's wishes.

But during Holy Grail War, Lancer meets Caster who has a proposition by using her Noble Phantom - Rule Breaker to break the contract with Kirei but the deal didn't go off instead they battle to the death. In the end Lancer was victories before he finish Caster off he made a deal for her by letting Caster's master live.

Later Lancer make an arrangement to have Kotomine meet him in his location.

Lancer: You're late, Kotomine. I thought you'd get here much quicker

Kirei: Lancer... I only have one question for you. Why won't my Command Spells work on you?

Lancer: Well you see... Caster had a very interesting Noble Phantasm on her. And right before I killed her we made a deal. She used her Noble Phantasm to cancel the contract between us.

Kirei: ... I don't understand. You're continuing to fight in this Holy Grail war even without a Master? Why?

Lancer: Because there was a woman who summoned me because she believed in me and my abilities. And if I'm going to live up to her beliefs, then I have to stand strong with my spear in hand. Not only that, but I have to win.

Kirei: How absurd. You're doing it for a dead woman? With the amount of odo you have left, just sticking around in this world is difficulty enough, isn't it?

Lancer: You said it. This body will probably be gone within a few minutes. But that's all the time that I need. The debt I owe my summoner will be paid by avenging her death. Kirei Kotomine, you're going down.

Kirei: You insolent... You don't care about the Grail at all? There is nothing you want to ask the Wish Maker for?

Lancer: Not really. The only thing I want at the moment is to take your head before I'm gone. You're going to pay for taking a Red Branch Knight so lightly!

Lancer gets his revenge and kills Kirei after intense fight for killing Bazett. Afterward Lancer sits on top of a building looking beaten and bloody. Satisfied he looks at the view of Fuyuki city as he slowly disappears.

"Oh well... It looks like my time is up." Lancer enjoys the night sky with the city light down below. "I have to admit that was pretty close though. That jerk was pretty strong for a human. But at least he got what he deserved. Did you see me, Bazett? The Servant you summoned is really strong, isn't he?" Lancer lean back and look at the stars speaking to the heaven for Bazett to hear.

"You made a good decision when you picked me! I still wish I could have helped you get the Holy Grail though... I don't have any need for the Wish Maker. I'm happy enough to have had the chance to live again and fight to my heart's content." He reaches the sky with his hand noticing slowly fading away. "It's a shame that we didn't get to fight alongside each other, but it was nice all the same. Thank you, fellow Red Branch Knight."

The girls' consciousness returns to the normal flow of time. As the feeling of afterglow and content the girls shown themselves even Ireland woman shed a tear but quickly recover and act professional as the moment act didn't happen.

Zero explains those images they receive were their alternate-self worlds what could have happen the wish he made from the Holy Grail for their happy ending.

The girls' witness their counterpart world couldn't help feeling grateful until they notice that Zero's legs have begun to fade.

"I see my time is almost up." Zero calmly notices his legs disappearing. He explain this is the result of using his Zero Requiem after the battle in which this Noble Phantasm was manifested, Zero life will be extinguished.

"Before I go, here make your wish." Zero brought out the Fourth Holy Grail. Angra Mainyu was trapped in the wish-granting spiritual Holy Grail, and his influence was the one that tainted it. After falling during the 3rd Grail War, he was trapped in the Grail. The wish engraved in his soul by those who desired him to represent all the evils in the world was granted. Thus, the purpose of the 4th War was simply to gather vast amounts of prana to grant the wish.

However both the 4th and 5th War to manifest Angra which Zero use the fifth grail to made the wish and leaving the fourth grail left that Zero give it to the girls.

"You all can simply wish to go back to your timeline to merge with your counterpart. It should be more than enough for the grail to grant." Zero gives a suggestion and also says they need to make it quick for the Reality Marble will collapse in an hour once he gone. The girls being here Zero come up two possibilities, one they fade away that equally as death or two their souls will return to the timeline with or without their previews memory from the Holy Grail War. "Whatever your wish will be make sure is a good one." With that Zero body fade away the only remain is his mask that Saber pick up.

"Sakura… Illya… you can go ahead and make a wish I no longer need it." Saber said remember the image of her counterpart who was grateful to Shirou's words and be proud of her accomplishments. Saber also decides to move on from the hill with those words in her heart.

Sakura,Bazett, and Illya also feel the same way as Saber, having the Grail in their hand to make their wish but Lelouch had in a way grand their wish by having their alternate-self have a happy ending in many ways fulfill their wish. They don't know what to wish for.

"I have a suggestion" That when Ayala appear the will of humanity. She has a request but before she say she ask them to touch the mask. When the girls did they again gain a vision but not their counterpart, is Lelouch life before he become a counter guardian.

Lelouch's Flashback:  
Lelouch seeing the corpse of the Royal Guard in an abandon warehouse his thought, "That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie: The lie of living. My name, too, was a lie. My personal history is a lie, nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now, this incredible power, it's mine." Aloud, as he grins evilly "Well, then..."

Pointing the gun on Clovie's head, Lelouch say "You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

Zero, Kallen, and C.C. about to move out of the cave, Zero turn to the green hair witch "C.C., I do not know why snow is white, but I do find such white snow beautiful."

"I see then I... shall become evil to conquer an evil larger still!"

"Kallen, you have to live."

Lelouch facing his parent "But forcing your good intentions on others are no different from an evil act."

Lelouch at his last dying moment whisper "Yes, I have...destroyed the world...and created...anew."

The girls' consciousness returns to the normal flow of time but all the girls were shock of Zero… no Lelouch life.

Once again Ayala got their attention has request to make a wish to have Lelouch a happy ending.

The girls give it some thought and they all agree they owe Lelouch a life debt. They decide to pay it with their life to become their sword and shield, to comfort him even with their bodies, or guide him to give strength whatever he need that necessary. Before they made their wish Ayala advice to keep Zero's mask and give it to Lelouch.

With that final thought the girls gather together around the Holy Grail and made their wish to help Lelouch to gain a happy ending. The grail light the areas once the lights fade the girls are gone to where the younger Lelouch's world.

* * *

Lelouch at age 14

"Lelouch Lamperouge we like to have your attention for a moment."

"And you ladies are?"

"I'm Sakura Matou" "Arturia Pendragon" "Medusa" "Illyasviel von Einzbern" "Bazett Fraga McRemitz"

Each of the girls shows their greeting and says their names.

"Although this is the first time we have met we have actually been made aware of your desire your justice against Charles zi Britannia and the extension of Britannia. We are here with a proposal to see if you want to develop it?"

"Just what are you talking about? How do you know my desire?" Lelouch said full suspicion before a set of dark tentacles spring from his shadow and binds ensnared his body. "What the hell?"

"What you are seeing is what we call magecraft." Sakura said as she unbind spell on Lelouch.

"Who or what are you?" Lelouch stared at the black tentacles losing and return to the shadow… That was... they had something. Something he hadn't considered. Something he could use. Something Britannia wasn't prepared for.

Noticing Lelouch's shocked expression the girls speak to bring back his attention.

"We are someone who own a great life debt to you and swear our loyalty to you, Lelouch vi Britannia, former 17th heir to the imperial throne."

"Why, what do you mean by life debt? What is going on," The former prince demanded.

"Because in your future you give us a happy ending and we all feel you deserve a better ending then your future counterpart got. We all agree joining your campaign in toppling Britannia. I know you have trouble believing us so we prepared this for you." Sakura pull out a black oval mask with a circular visor. "Wear this… everything will become clear once you do."

Lelouch was hesitant at first, but he accepted the mask which began glowing faintly, the former prince was a bit startle but wear the mask, once he did the boy see image and voice going through his mind. "What is this," Lelouch asked trying to understand those flashes until he see the older version of Lelouch then it all make clear to him.

[I see now… this is my turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie… hide… struggle. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now this incredible power, powerful comrade, and knowledge of future event... it's mine... for I am… will be… forever more… Zero]

"Well, then" the mask had vanished to reveal young Lelouch sinister smile.

All the girls kneel before Lelouch as Arturia said "We've wait your command, Master Zero. Please give us your orders."

Lelouch look at the girls and determine eyes said "Very well because, after all, I am Zero the one who'll crash the world and the one who'll recreate the world anew."

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Across Japan on the outskirts of the settlement the grassy plain laid a small Britannian military base and outpost which was also home to an airfield. Medusa code name Rider, Bazett code name Enforcer, and Sakura code name Caster are operation was about to be conducted along with other group in different location are members of their own resistance group that had yet to name themselves.

The objective of the resistance group was to seize the base but they have to time it exactly with the other resistance task in the right order. Once succeed they will make the military base as their own then they would wipe out the base and its garrison of Britannian Soldiers in a swift and conclusive stroke with Clovis's force in it if everything goes as plan. The operation began with each of the three girls infiltrate the base.

Rider in her astral form would seize the control tower of the base and the security room thus ensuring Caster and Enforcer could accomplish their missions without detection by security cameras and systems since Rider would disable the security systems and destroy the camera recordings removing any potential evidence for military investigators to discover what and how they seize the base. Also with the control tower under their control they can prevent most communications from alerting the Britannian forces to what was happening while Bazett and Sakura would ensure the communication lines and devices would be disabled as well alongside Medusa.

Rider second task is using her Nobel Phantom - Blood Fort Andromeda, taking out the guards all around the base trap inside her bounded field, Enforcer and Caster already use Rider's blood as a material component sets up a number of sources around an area only need Rider to set one more source to activated. Enforcer would infiltrate the base itself with Caster right behind making sure all Riders' victim is dead then plant bombs for soon arrive Clovis's force to set the trap. Caster would make her way to the knightmare Frame hangers and summon her shadow familiar to possesses the enemy machines and commandeer them.

Inside the base Rider had infiltrated the base successfully in her astral form she able to phase through walls while guards can't hear or see Rider movement being completely invisible in their eyes. Stealthily continue through the corridor reaching to the main security room where it would shut down and disable the base's security systems before letting in the rest of her team.

When it reached the secured door Rider began to phase through the door, on the far side of the room where all the screen monitoring the base, a pair of soldiers continue their job unaware Rider present.

Suddenly striking without warning Rider turn off her astral form and grabbed the soldier's neck from behind the chair and quickly snapped it killing the man instantly before quickly stabbing the other soldier to the head then the heart before he had a chance to realize what had happened.

With the two men dead Rider didn't waste a second as it went to work disabling all of the alarms and security locks around the base including the security cameras by having them replay certain sections of recorded footage over and over again while at the same time disabling any further recordings.

Securing the security room, Rider begins her second task. Spilling her blood the Nobel Phantom - Blood Fort Andromeda have being activated soon the whole military base become bounded field and the soldier under the bounded field effect instantly collapse unconscious and begin to convulse and foam at the mouth due to the dense air.

Pushing another button on the console Rider opened the hidden escape route meant for commanders or VIPs staying at the base allowing the waiting Sakura and Bazett entry into the base while cautiously advancing. With all the guards under bounded field effect they make sure they are unconscious.

Bazett drag the soldiers lying on the floor to the building and setup the bombs that would destroy the whole building including the soldiers with it. Sakura spread out her shadow familiar to take over the knightmare and the security defends.

Medusa, Bazett, Sakura meet at the rendezvous point appoints finishing their task now waiting their rest of the resistance to come.

Bazett and Sakura meet Medusa finishing their task, now waiting their rest of the resistance to come.

-NEW FLASH-

"We interrupt this program for breaking news. Terrorist had attack..."

As the crowd watches the news on the public big screen, people on the street mumble and give comment their fear on terrorist.

One man say "What are they trying to prove by killing innocent people?" while woman who also caught the news whisper "Those Elevens terrify me."

Until the newscaster on the screen halt crowd mutter when Prince Clovis brought on screen. "Now his Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third prince of Britannia, will address the nation."

Clovis gives his flamboyant performing, "To all my imperial subjects! Including of courses the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serves the empire of Britannia!"

With Clovis final touch of his performing give a painful look to the audience, "Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart!  
The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all! Now then, everyone! I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty."

"A moment of silence pleases." Clovis gives a moment of silent until the screen change to the newscaster then return to the regular program.

"That jerk doesn't know the meaning of Japanese pain." Naoto irritated from Clovis's act as he drive the stolen truck with the fake poison capsule. Kallen who sitting the side sit agree her brother statement.

Lelouch pop from the back, "Unfortunate nearly all the Brittiannia is like that but let focus on the mission first. Everything is going according to plan thanks to Ohgi taking watch with Tamaki. Kallen let get ready, Clovis and the police will make their moves soon." He gives his comment and went inside the back trailer with Kallen follow him.

Naoto give a quick glance then his eyes back to the road. He remembers back then when he meets Lelouch, it comes with a shock when Kallen introduce Lelouch and insisted he can help the group. The group was surprise and very doubtful about this him being a Brittiannia but Naoto trust his sister judgment and give him a chance.

Lelouch has proofing more than he's worth. Overtime he provides financial, food, supplies, and weapons including three old knightmares. He has plan a lot of plans that help the Japanese people in the ghetto. He even saves Naoto's life once.

Lelouch soon get alone with the group.

Until Naoto notice his sister eyes, there are the eyes that speak the girl in love. Naoto had no problem with Lelouch, he sees an okay guy but as Kallen big brother and the fact Lelouch has couple of girls with him who also eyes on Lelouch. As a big brother duty Naoto have Lelouch a man to man talk.

It didn't go as well as Naoto plan, Lelouch was cool and collective no matter how dramatics acting over protective brother he be. It became worse when Kallen caught between Naoto and Lelouch discussion and brought the other girls with her.

Sakura Matou is a beautiful young woman with large breasts though hide it well with her clothe and violet hair, which she styles with a pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. Wearing her casual clothing consists of a pink cardigan, a white top and long cream-skirt.

Arturia Pendragon a young blonde girl age around her late teens with slender physique and white skin with golden hair and elegance face. Dress her dark blue dress shirt and necktie with a French continental dark suit. Naoto know Arturia seriously strong woman that can outmatch any of the guys muscle regardless she doesn't seem to pack on it.

Bazett Fraga McRemitz grown and a very demure woman often wear a black, two piece business suits with a red-violet necktie. She has short, magenta hair and a mole just below her left eyes and often wears ovaloid earrings. Bazett is a strong fighter that Naoto once witness she beat dozen of Brittiannia soldier with her bare hands.

Medusa a fully grown woman figure with long light magenta hair wears a black turtleneck, dark navy pants, wears glasses and has her hair slightly tied with purple ribbon. It creep him out how easily she sneak behind without him noticing like a ninja.

What all those girls have in common are they in love with Lelouch. Naoto can tell by their eyes the same eyes that his sister Kallen has and far Naoto can tell Lelouch seem to share all his girls. Kallen understand her brother worry and insure him is okay.

"I don't mind Lelouch being with them because we made an agreement to share him together."

That didn't insure Naoto worry at all only made it worse. At time Naoto thought Lelouch somehow manipulate and brainwash his sister then Lelouch and Kallen decided they confess their secret.

That day Naoto learn about magic REAL magic. He didn't believe them at first but Lelouch display by having a transparent lady merging out from his body like a ghost or better yet like an angel with crimson eyes and long silver hair wearing a holy white dress then tap Naoto's head with childlike smile before return to Lelouch's body. That really freaks Naoto out and become more believable with Lelouch and Kallen words. He later found out the ghost lady name is Illyasviel von Einzbern or Illya for short.

Naoto learn Lelouch is from the royal Brittiannia family who later will become Zero then become the Demon Emperor by Lelouch show him his alternate memory and Kallen also show her alternate memory as well showing her guilt, pain, debt, and regret.

He comes to understand and accept there nothing he can say or do will change Kallen's heart after seeing their alternate memories.

"Stop the vehicle!"

Naoto heard the Britannian Army speaker that only makes Naoto push the gas petal and shout his teammate. "Guy they are here!"

The police helicopter move faster to catch the speeding truck and begin to arm their weapon.

"Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court!  
Stop and surrender at once! Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!"

"Right on schedules, Q1 release the gas." Lelouch order Kallen as he moves to the driver sit smiling anticipation. "Naoto get ready to take route on the military base. Rider and Enforcer had informed me they had taking over." Naoto nod and direct the truck to their destination.

Police helicopter hover around the getaway truck giving report to their superior. "Target is moving from the settlement toward the military base."

"Copy that! Corner them! We will alert the military base."

"Roger!" the police pilot acknowledge when he notice a pink color gas coming out the back of the truck. "What the... Pilot Tom report, there some kind of color gas leaking out of the truck."

"Here is the Chief I'm calling off the chase and quarantine the area. The terrorist just release the poison gas!"

"Roger!" the police pilots make themselves scares as they let the truck escape.

Naoto notice the side window the police helicopter. "Lelouch your plan work, the cop are leaving."

"Of course they are Clovis falsely informs them the capsule is poison gas and they obvious had to treat it as one." Lelouch smile all plan going together as he see the military base up ahead.

* * *

A/N: I decide to return doing summary again, making stories to me take too long, tiresome, and hard for me to make. I might make some dialog but that its.


End file.
